


I'm At Soup

by TopazShadowwolf



Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), F/M, Gaster Blaster Sans, Grocery Shopping, some self loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazShadowwolf/pseuds/TopazShadowwolf
Summary: After learning the secret Sans has been trying to keep from her for so long, Toriel decided to try getting a half changed Sans out of the house. It didn't go the way she hoped...





	I'm At Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to Jester of the Soriel Discord Server for the title.
> 
> I had decided a while back to make October "Gaster Blastober" because I just love this AU so much. And I got some interesting comments on this story: [A Breakfast Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11654208/chapters/26329557)
> 
> **if you have not read that one yet, please do!!!** this follows after that one.

Toriel had been learning a lot more about the skeleton brothers since that morning. When she saw Sans, half changed into the “Gaster Blaster beast,” she decided to help, and learn, as much as she can. The main reason why was that she did, still, truly love Sans. But, the times she tried to talk to him about it, she found it was still a sore subject for him. Papyrus, on the other hand, was more forthcoming about discussing what happens. The other obstacle she was faced was Sans seemed unsure about building their relationship now that she knew. Apologizing for his condition multiple times being the biggest hint.

Both brothers are capable of changing forms, but only Papyrus had control of when he changes; and, his transformations were painless, except for small aches the next day. Sans had no control over when his changes occur, and it was a traumatic experience for him every time. To add to it, he is mentally taken over by this beast, forgetting most of what happens by the time he changes back. All of this has resulted in him not seeing a reason to like this other half. All it is to him is pain filled, feral self he knows nothing about.

Papyrus changes to stay with Sans in a form that they both know Sans, as the beast, accepts. “NOT THAT HE HAS TRIED ATTACKING ANYONE,” Papyrus repeatedly told her. The younger brother did confess that one night he lost control of himself and nearly attacked someone in Snowdin. Some monsters were wandering too close to where Sans and himself were hiding. Feeling protective of his freshly changed brother, who was still shivering with pain, he moved to attack. It was Sans who pinned him down and stopped him. Papyrus remembered Sans carefully holding his jaws shut in Sans’s own mouth.

Sans, though, only remembers the cuts on his brother’s nasal bone from his fangs digging into his younger brother. This, Papyrus explained, caused Sans to distrust this other half even more, and become fearful of letting others be around. With how many people were moving to Snowdin, Sans was getting worried about being spotted or hurting someone. Since moving to the surface, Sans and Papyrus make sure they go deep into the forest, at the base of the mountain, to change.

From experience, Papyrus has learned that it takes about a month, generally, before Sans is ready to change. Although, stress seems to be a primary cause for his transformations to occur randomly. So, when Sans got a fever, it prompted an unexpected transformation that ended up lasting two whole days. Being sick, his body was unable to handle changing back as quickly as normal. It had been a day and he still wasn’t his full self. He was near his normal height, but he had a long tail, muzzle, and digitigrade legs that he had adjusted to walking on in a bipedal manner.

It wasn’t doing him any good staying at home and hiding from the world; which is why Toriel insisted on bringing him to the store for grocery shopping. “What do you think, oranges or apples?” Toriel asked before glancing over and Sans. She felt her smile slip as she saw him just shrug without looking at her. At some point he had pulled his hood over his head, all she could only see the end of his muzzle poking out. His tail was also dragging along behind him in a listless manner.

They had only just entered the store. She decided to give him time to adjust, and hope he will relax. But, as the shopping trip continued, his mood didn’t change. She noticed he walked carefully to reduce the sound of his paw like, boney feet clicking on the floor. His posture was also hunched down, as he tried to hide himself visually and auditorily from the other shoppers.

It must have work, considering a distracted shopper rolled their cart over his tail. He let out a yelp, and the shopper started to apologize. Toriel accepted the apology for him, as all he did was stand there while he stared at the floor. It was when he did pick up his tail, to check it over, that Toriel hurried the shopper on their way. Based on how he glared at the limb, she can tell he was about to attack it if he didn't get distracted. She didn't have the time to talk, not if she was going to protect Sans’s tail from himself. The best she could do was get him to pick out lunch snacks for his brother. It luckily worked, but still his mood was flat.

She had hoped that she could find something to perk him up. Food puns and jokes only earned a half-hearted chuckle that sounded like he wasn’t listening. Even talking about condiments, mostly ketchup, didn’t get him to do more then make a small sound of agreement.

Feeling this was a failed mission, she decided to hurry the trip along. In her haste, while grabbing a can of French onion soup, she knocked a neighboring can off the shelf. “Oh! Darn it,” she frowned as she saw the can start to roll away at a quick pace.

Sans saw it too, and for the first time, since walking in the store, he straightened from his hunched over posture. She was about to go grab the runaway soup can when Sans started after it with methodical movements. His tail lifted from the floor and as he closed in she saw it flick a few times. When he started to crouch, nearly dropping to a quadruped gait, and prepared to pounce, she understood what was going on.

She didn’t know if she should find amusement in this or not. After all, Toriel was sure he wouldn’t be happy about this in a bit. Still, it was nice seeing him do something other than look depressed. For now, she will just enjoy this scene she will most likely never see again. He might be mostly himself in this form, but the “feral side” was still there in the back of his mind. And, for this small moment, it had taken over.

He circled around the can, as if to cut off its chance to escape and, as it started to slow to stop, he finally pounced. Toriel had to bite her bottom lip to keep from grinning at this. This had to be one of the cutest things she has seen him do.  And it was a good thing she had kept control. Shortly after pinning his “prey” down, Sans looked up at her, his face turning blue with embarrassment. His toothy smile tightened in stress, and he looked back down at the soup can.

She watched as he stood, picking the can up, and walked over to her. Again, his tail was dragging along behind him and his posture hunched. The whole time his head stayed turned away, too ashamed of himself to look at her again.

“sorry,” he muttered, before holding the can out for her to take.

“Nonsense, it was my clumsiness that caused this can to take off like that,” she took this opportunity to take the can and his hand in both her paws.

She kept his hand on the can, and waited for him to finally look at her. Once he gave in and glanced up at her, she took the can but hung onto his hand. She didn’t know what soup it was, but it was now going home with them. Had she put it on the shelf, she didn’t know how that would make him feel. He did just “hunt” it down for her. Placing it in the cart, she smiled, “Thank you for getting that for me, Sans.”

There was still embarrassment, but she could tell the reason for it was changing slightly. He stood a little straighter and his tail twitched in self-contentment, “heh… welcome tori.” Though he turned his head away, she could see he still glanced at her from the side.

Keeping a hold of his hand, she made her way through the rest of the store. Pushing the cart wasn’t easy one handed, but it was still possible. He did ask about it, but she acted as if it was nothing. At the moment, she didn’t want him to worry; they were almost done anyway. Most of all, she was thankfully this trip ended on a good note.

 


End file.
